


True love

by TheChosenone12345



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenone12345/pseuds/TheChosenone12345
Summary: what if regina and emma met before episode one? When she was 16 to be exact.  Regina didn't know this woman was the savior ..all she knew was she had never felt the way emma made her feel...not even with daniel.





	1. Chapter 1

This will be a regina x emma x belle x ruby. fanfiction futanari, dom regina this time around. Since emma is ALWAYS dom there will eventually be oc's in this fic, regina and emma will be kinda broken, regina specifically, 

 

Summary:what if regina and emma met before episode one? When she was 16 to be exact. Regina didn't know this woman was the savior ..all she knew was she had never felt the way emma made her feel...not even with daniel. 

 

12 years before episode 1 

Regina cracked her neck slightly as she took another shot music blared loudly, she found herself in quite gritty streets of boustan new york, it was nothing she couldn't handle, these arms were nothing to her.

 

"Would you like anything else to drink ma'am?" One of the bartenders asked with a warming smile regina thought for a moment.

 

"Another apple martini please, and keep em coming till I wave the white flag."

 

“coming right up.” he said simply.

 

 

After awhile her drinks came in, and she sipped slowly.

That's when a man came up to her regina could tell he was drunk, which did not bode well for her.

 

"Hey babe, how bout you and me ditch this train wreck."he said between slurs.

 

"I would rather be apart of the train wreck than leave with someone so incompetent."said man clearly did not take no for a answer as he moved closer to her.

 

"What if i don't care what you want?" He whispered just loud enough for her to hear, what a joke, if regina had her magic he would be dead with a snap of her fingers.but, she was not in the forest any longer. 

"Leave me be, or you will regret it."regina warned the man was too drunk to care about warnings apparently, because he grabbed her by the shoulder, regina growled lowly"release me you worthless scumbag!"she ordered, before the man could respon a woman grabbed his shoulder and slammed her fist into his nose. 

 

"Hey jackass, she said leave her alone."The man stumbled he could taste his own blood, his nose was completely disfigured from that punch 

 

"Bitch"he growled and swung a haymaker causing the people in the bar to gasp, emma moved to the right to dodge his punch, she then slammed her fist into his eye and nose respectfully, the guy had a cut going down his eye now and a busted lip, regina did not understand why she was being helped, she didn't even know this woman, the man tried to pull out a gun, but neal had taught emma how to disarm, before he could shoot she grabbed his arm and cracked it forcing a pathetic scream out of him, the magazine shot up and out, hitting him in the face, she then slid the top off swinging it against the man's temple, for extra measures, emma grabbed a glass and slammed it into his face causing him to scream in pain and run away.

 

"this ain't over bitch! I'll be back with my boys!"he yelled as he stumbled out.

 

"Screw you and your guys, are you ok?"emma asked as she stared at her.

 

"I am thanks to my knight in shining leather."regina replied as she took a shot.

 

"I like my jacket."she said rubbing the leather.

 

"I never said i diss liked it you know."regina assured, she reminded her of daniel, clearly regina was of some importance dressed the way she was, yet this woman seemed to not care and despite not knowing her, she helped her knowing the risks full well, she reminded her of charming, secretly...regina wanted someone like charming, who could see past her walls and bullshit, and still love her. However there's no such thing as love at first sight, regina knew that, and if this woman wished to get in her pants and saving her was simply for that reason, she would make her work.. 

 

"My name is emma, emma swan."she said extending her hand.

 

"My name is regina mills"she said ignoring the hand continuing to drink, regina was essentially trying to test the woman's moxy and how far she would go, she didn't seem deterred that regina decided not to except her hand shake.

 

'She's playing hard to get, well regina, I don't give up that easily~'

 

"So, considering your in a lgbt bar, i bet you're looking for someone to leave tonight with? Or maybe even get into a relationship with.?"emma asked with a small smirk.

 

"And let me guess ms.swan, you believe you are that person?"

 

"Excellent deduction skills sherlock~"emma said jokingly, she was not trying to speak disrespectfully, and regina knew it was just light banter and nothing to get upset about."but, if you want me to leave, i always can. Just ask."

 

Regina looked at her cup and bit her lip slightly, no one in the forest ever thought of what she wanted except daniel."I'm a woman of bluntness, so tell me miss.swan, are you dominant or submissive?"regina asked slowly, and emma knew what that meant, regina did not come off as a dyke or anything like that...so emma guessed she was a tranny, which she did not care about, she only cared about how someone was personality wise, and emma quite liked her blun-ness, polite passive aggressive nature, and kindness.

 

"Oh! Well, People just assume im dominant because of my rough nature/ physic, i'm a bit of a switch, but truthfully i like being submissive more, and i don't mean to judge a book by there cover, but to let you know, if you are what i think, it doesn't change anything, actually i still think your beautiful.

 

Regina couldn't help but smile at that."please understand, i am not exactly looking for a relationship."

 

That was disappointing."one night stand, got it.

 

"Good."regina put cash on the table, she doesn't know why she told her that, regina simply had terrible relationships, obviously.

 

It took 30 minutes for regina and emma to get there, when they did they were kissing each other before they even got to the door, regina was dominating emma's lips, and emma let her, regina lifted emma up by the ass causing her to giggle and make a eep noise that regina found very cute, emma wrapped her legs around regina's waist as they walked into emma's apartment, regina kicked the door closed and the two of them kicking their heels off, emma gripped regina's back, regina allowed emma to lead them to her room, and once there regina tossed her on the bed.

 

"Clothes, off. Now."regina ordered.

 

"Yes ma'am~"emma smirked and tossed her clothes off regina removed her clothing as well, and emma cupped her hands to her mouth, regina was fucking huge she was like 15 inches long and damn thick too.(its possible, just look at pornstars.)

 

"That thing's gonna destroy me."emma said biting her lip.

"That's the idea dear."regina then pinned her to the bed rubbing her hand against emma's clit in slow circles, causing emma to lose her mind, emma clenched the sheets feeling her clit being flicked around felt amazing, her juices coated regina's hand, who was currently jerking herself off, regina leaned down and began to suck and bite on her nipples, emma NEVER felt this before, she was a virgin, and regina very clearly wasn't, she knew she was in control, and she knew what she was doing… emma bit her lip as she shuddered in pure pleasure.

 

'Im not gonna let her have all the fun.'emma then wrapped legs around regina's neck and rolled her over, regina grinned slightly.

 

"Such boldness miss swan."regina said sticking her tongue into her pussy tongue fucking her deeply emma's eyes rolled to her head causing her to arch her back. 

 

"Fuck nnng...r….regina please call me by my first name... "emma said sounding as if she was begging due to her trembling voice.

 

"Very well, emma."regina said as she slurped on her cunt emma felt herself getting VERY close, she may have been a virgin but she masterbated alot, emma grabbed regina's head moaning out even. Louder.

 

"Oh my god! Regina please don't stop! don't stop! Don't stop! Fuck fuck fuck shit!"emma screamed to her lungs capacity, spraying her cum all over regina's face, she collapsed to the bed panting deeply with her arm over her forehead.

 

Regina licked her lips, this young lady was quite tasty, regina could care less about the woman's age, and emma didn't care about regina's to be fair, regina was about 80 years old. But she isn't about to let anything distract her from plowing this beauty. 

 

Regina placed her hands on both sides of emma with a small grin.

 

"We...aren't done yet?"emma said between pants regina thought she was very cute.

 

"I have yet to cum or even go inside you know dear."regina replied.

 

"Oh."emma realised. She then gripped regina's shoulders tightly."then fuck me."

 

Regina grinned and slowly slid her cock deep into her pussy starting off with 6 inches biting her lip slightly, emma arched her back feeling.some sort of barrier slightly hurting her when regina pushed into it.

 

"Nnnng what's that...why does it hurt?"emma asked slightly scared regina rubbed her face gently.

 

"Ita ok, it's only gonna last a few seconds."emma bit her lip, she felt safe in regina's arms, and was dredging not being able to see her again, one. Night stands sucked….

 

Regina shoved her cock straight threw her hymen with no warning causing emma to be forced out of her thoughts as she felt the pain of her hymen being busted, blood trickled out of emma's pussy and on regina's cock, regina soon began to thrust in and out of her pussy emma drooled slightly from the pain and pleasure, she gripped regina's back digging.her nails into regina's back causing her back to slightly bleed, but regina didn't care with so much pleasure overload it felt great. 

 

Emma began frantically bucking into regina's thrusts, her stomach bulging out as regina fucked emma, the bed began to shake and make creeking sounds emma smashed her lips against regina's the two kissing roughly, emma's cute moans muffled by the kiss regina broke the kiss and began to suck and bite on her neck.

 

"Fuck, im gonna cum inside you."regina said as she hung emma's legs over her head.

 

"Yes! Please im gonna cum too! Fuck!"regina felt emma orgasming all over regina's cock, regina forced her cock in balls deep and pouring.her entire load inside emma's cunt falling on top of her, both of them passing out.

 

The next morning.

 

 

Emma woke up slowly she felt arms wrapped around her waist, regina decided to stay? Regina woke. Up slowly with emma.

 

"I assumed you'd be gone by now."emma said cautiously, regina simply chuckled slightly and kissed emma's back causing her to shudder.

 

"I decided to stay, and takr.you up on that offer of dating."

 

"Because of my body?"emma needed to know what type.of person regina was if she was only in it for being fuck buddies, she could deal with that...but she needed to know.

 

"Dear if I would not.exploit a woman's happiness because of her body, no I simply.want to see where it will go."regina.said truthfully, emma was like a human lie detector, and there was 100 percent honesty on her voice.

 

Sure regina had a city to run as mayor, but none of them aged, they had eternity, so it didn't matter how long regina stayed, it would just feel like she was gone merely a few hours to them.

 

"Well, of you do want to be in a relationship i have a request."emma asked quietly, this could be where she just leaves. But emma wasn't a slut.

 

"Which is?"regina asked raising her eyebrow,a turned around.so that they were very close to each other.

 

"I don't want our relationship to be just about sex, I want a actual relationship, where we go out, celebrate anniversaries if we go that far, buy nice things for each other, cuddle at night, i'm not saying i don't want sex anymore, i just, don't want it to dominate our relationship.

 

Regina actually planned on doing that anyway, she was very similar to daniel, enough comparisons, she isn't a replacement for daniel,she is her own woman…"ah well i actually planned on that anyway love."emma smiled a bit at that.

 

2 years later regina and emma were always together there love never wavered for each other, however, when Regina found out she got emma pregnant… she couldn't stay, no matter how much it broke her, she just couldn't, her mother was an awful abusive evil woman, and regina ended up growing up exactly like her, she didn't want regina to be another cora, she thought the best option was to just return to storybrooke, no one could find her anyway, so with her mind made up regina left emma roughly 2 million dollars to live and support there child, and she left. 

 

They had done it all together, regina taught emma how to dance, they went to theme parks, emma had bought her her first slice of pizza, they had went to various restaurants gone skating together seen movies together laughed, hugged, loved, so when emma told regina she was pregnant with her baby, imagine her utter heartbreak when she comes home to give regina a promise ring, and then to see she just vanished...she left her money, but emma didn't care about that, she knew she couldn't take care of a baby alone.and she didn't want to if she could, she wanted regina.

 

Emma had ended up giving the child up for abortion, because she knew she couldn't help him, she spent 10 years thinking she did something wrong for regina to run off... she felt like shit, she would say how much she hated regina constantly, when the truth was she was love sick, but so was regina, it broke her heart to leave emma but she just wanted to give the baby a good life, however regina found out that emma had put the baby up for adoption, she didn't even touch any of the money in her bank account. Either, maybe emma thought the same as regina, but regina couldn't allow the child to live alone, so she came back for her child got the papers and everything claiming custody of him, as a baby she named him henry, henry swan mills. She would have nicknamed him daniel. But quite frankly, she believed emma to be her true love. 

 

10 years later(i simply summarized their relationship and what they went threw in those 2 years it goes a lot deeper than what i explained tho 

 

Episode 1 season 1, swanqueen reunited. 

 

Emma sighed slightly as she entered her room. She had just hunted down some scumbag, who left her girlfriend after she bailed him out and gave him money to get back to her, she sighed and sat down on her chair lighting a candle on a cupcake she bought."happy birthday to me i guess."she sighed slightly staring at a picture of her and regina, emma felt a tear going down her face"I wish i could see you again."even tho your the one who left me while i was pregnant… emma growled and grabbed the picture tossing it against the wall smashing the glass frame that wasn't the first time she did that...she's probably pick it up and put it in another frame again.

 

Suddenly she heard a knock on her door, she raised an eyebrow and walked up to the door opening it looking up and not seeing anyone.

 

"Are you emma swan?"what was this a 10 year old kid?

 

"Um….yeah, who's asking?"she said tilting her head.

 

"I'm henry mills, i'm your son."the kid wasn't serious right? No way. Suddenly the kid walked under his arm.

 

"Hey kid wait a second-"emma sighed slightly. And closed her door. 'Fuck this day' she thought to herself.

 

"I don't have a kid."emma said narrowing her eyes.

 

"So 10 years ago you didn't give a kid up for adoption? You didn't meet a woman named regina mills 10 years ago? Im that kid."emma clicked her tongue slightly.

"I need to breath."she said going into the bathroom locking the door.

 

"Do you have any juice?!"henry yelled."never mind found it!".

 

There's no way… did regina re adopt there kid? Maybe...she thought i wouldn't come back to her, after she left, and then she found out that i put henry which is apparently his name, up for adoption, and then. She decided to re adopt emma took a deep breath."confidence girl, you got this."she took another breath and walked out of the bathroom.

 

"You're going back home kid."

 

"sure when are we going?"

 

"Look kid i don't want anything to do with your mom anymore…so i'll call the cops and have them take you back home."

 

"I'll tell then you kidnapped me."

 

"Your bluffing."

 

"Try me."he challenged.

 

"Smart ass"emma said with a sigh 

"Well I do have h 50 percent of your chromosomes and i know i don't get it from mom"kid has a point.

 

"Alright fine i'll take you home."

 

The two then drove off, and emma noticed the kid was holding a book in his lap."hey kid, what's that book about?"she figured she might as well start a conversation.

 

"Your not ready for this book."henry said ominously. 

 

"Kid, it's a book on fairy tales, it can't be that hard to understand."

 

"Ok. well, this book is actually real, and the characters are in my hometown, they were cursed by the evil queen, aka my mom, aka regina."henry said truthfully emma scoffed slightly.

 

"The evil queen? Like. Snow white and the seven dwarfs? Seriously?"he was a kid, emma knew she shouldn't destroy the kids imagination , she was just speaking in a voice of validation.

 

"Yep, and actually snow white and prince. Charming are your parents." Emma laughed a bit at that 

 

"Seriously kid? Snow white and prince charming, do i even look like i act like either of them?"

 

"Most of the stories suck, the real snow white is actually really cool. Your the savior, your suppose to save storybrooke by breaking the curse the evil queen put on the town."

 

"Look kid, your mom's many things...beautiful, dignified….disloyal."emma whispered that last word with venom making sure henry couldn't hear her."but she isn't evil."

 

"Because you changed her, with true love, which is more powerful than any magic anyone can have, you helped her see the error of her ways, she says you gave her the best 2 years of her life, and she has a picture of you leaning on her shoulder on your birthday. That she kept on mint condition, she literally grounds me if i touch it."

 

Emma took out the exact picture henry was talking about brushing glass off it from when she broke the frame"she still kept the picture."

 

"Uh huh, she didn't leave you cause she hated you or something, she left because she had no idea how to be a parent, her mom was….rough with her, let's just say that, i think she didn't want to raise me like her mom raised her."

 

Emma stayed quite, as they finally arrived. A sign read.

 

"Welcome to storybrooke."

 

As they arrived henry told emma where his house was and he ran up to the door practically dragging emma with her, emma just rung the doorbell, and regina opened it.

 

"Henry! Your back where have you been?!"she yelled leaning down to hug him.

 

"I found your true love! Now you don't have to be evil anymore."regina was dreading what he just said she stood up and sure enough..there she was, regina didn't think she could get more beautiful, nor did she think she could feel so guilty.

 

"Hi gina...member me?"emma said with venom in her voice.

 

"Henry go to your room. No questions."she said and henry looked up at emma.

 

"Please give her another chance."he said before running up to his room, when he was out of sight emma smacked regina, hard enough that her head swung to the side.

 

"I deserved that."regina said rubbing her jaw.

 

"You deserve a hell of a lot.more for what you did to me! Why the hell did you leave me if you were gonna just adopt henry anyway!"regina gulped slightly struggling to hold in her tears, emma however was clearly crying regina tried to reach up to her to run her tears away but emma grabbed her hand.

 

"Don't...you don't get to touch me."emma said coldly."where done here. Have a nice life without me. You clearly have been."emma said regina bit her lip, the worst that could happen was her getting smacked again, so regina grabbed her by the wrist spun her around and pulled her into a deep kiss.

 

emma gasped raising her arm slightly about to push her away, but she missed regina's lips, and couldn't help but want more, so she cupped her cheeks and kissed her deeper still crying as she slowly pulled away.

 

"I understand if you wish to leave, i just...wanted to feel your lips again, please do not shed tears for me...i don't deserve it."regina said slowly.

 

"Why did you leave?"emma asked again between tears.

 

"I'm sure henry told you, my childhood was….less than desirable, he only knows what I told him, my mother some days would lock me in the stables during thunderstorms, and laugh when i cried myself asleep, she's "tape" a pin to my hand until i finished my studies. And sometimes she would hang me from the chandelier if i did not do as she asked."

 

Emma actually felt sick, what sort of mom would do that?"regina...your an amazing woman, and you raised henry well clearly...but you didn't have to do it alone, i'm here for you… always and forever i love you.

 

Regina bit her lip gently"emma, for the past 10 years, i have changed every diaper soothed ever sickness, and endured every temper tantrum, this is not something you can half ass...if you wish to be with me still. You must know that you have a family now. And you can not give anything less than 100%."

 

"I know, and i'm ready to be with you forever."emma said pulling out the same promise ring she wanted to give her."it's not a proposal, it's just us promising ourselves to each other. So that even if there end up being more people.in our relationship, we know that our love is always true, I wanted to give it to you but...you left."

 

Regina gasped slightly as emma gently grabbed her hand, waiting.for validation, when regina didn't pull away she gently put the ring on her finger.

 

"I got one for me too."emma said showing.her the ring.

 

"Then allow me."regina said slowly sliding the ring on her finger."I swear to you on my.soul, i will never...leave you again.

 

Henry smiled as he watched his moms kiss he then snuck up stairs and stared at the clock, watching as it turned once.

End! I think this is my.longest fanfiction, i could have gone more but i think this is a good end point also something to note, this fanfiction will be pretty damn different from the show. While still keeping its core elements.


	2. Beauty and the beast

Ok so I got A LOT of love on this fic, 6 kudo's, 1 bookmarks and 158 hits, and climbing. I'm gonna keep shooting for 4 to 5k words 3 k at the least however, i DID say this is a harem, and it is. I'm think of adding snow white and zelena to regina's harem. Also i'm gonna add alpha/ omega elements to this so it makes sense for regina to have a harem. 

 

Chapter 2:beauty and the beast. 

 

Regina and emma had slept together, emma holding regina tightly the two of them completely naked. Suddenly knocking on the door woke up them up immediately. 

 

"Moms I do have school you know!"

 

"Shit."regina cursed.

 

"Hey i can help make breakfast if you want?"

 

"I wouldn't trust you making ramen noodles dear, i'll make breakfast, perhaps you could help henry get ready?"

 

"Yep, lemme get dress."emma said the two getting dress slowly regina able to see emma's perfect ass in the mirror.

 

'Focus, your not a horny dog. Your a mayor. And a mother. But damn it if she doesn't look like a goddess.'

 

As she finished getting dress regina put her lipstick on slowly and fixed her sex head hair. As did emma, once the two were done dressing regina walked into the kitchen and began cooking, bacon, eggs, and french toast. And emma helped henry get ready, it was VERY nice to have help raising henry. And even nicer to have it be, Emma. 

 

Emma had walked henry to school and passed by a woman on red head, she was fucking beautiful, she needed to ask regina if they could bring her into their relationship. She walked into the building slowly.

 

"Hi."emma said slowly. 

 

The red head turned around slowly."oh, hi im ruby are you looking for a….oh! Your regina's girl."ruby said snapling emma raised an eyebrow."henry won't stop talking about you two."

 

"Ah, henry."always that kid huh? What was weird was...ruby looked exactly like red riding hood in the book, could henry be telling the truth? No way. Stories are….stories. 

 

"Yep, thats me, i'm not uh, ahem looking for a room. I just wanted to look around a bit before i go back, regina made breakfast, so."that's when she saw a man limping in, this man seemed to scare the shit out of both of them.

 

"Hello, miss."the man then snapped and pointed at her."emma swan, henry won't shut up about you."he said jokingly causing emma to scoff, that was disrespectful. 

 

"Sorry, i realize how rude that sounded. Im mr.gold."he said extending his hand emma reluctantly shaking his hand.

 

"It's all here."the old.lady said handing him the money.

 

"Ah, yes, yes thank you."gold said grabbing the money. 

 

"A pleasure to meet you miss swan. Have a great day."he said walking off slowly. 

 

"Who was that guy?"

 

"That's mister gold, he owns this place."the granny said.

 

"The building?"

 

"The town."ruby replied causing emma to raise a eyebrow 

 

"Wow, well, i'll be see you later."emma said walking out. Luckily regina and emma's home was close so when emma came back regina had just finished cooking.

 

"So how was walking henry?"regina asked as she set down the plates.

 

"Great actually, he's in this imagination faze where he thinks your the evil queen and his teacher is snow white."emma said as she began eating with regina.

 

Regina clicked her tongue slightly. Of course...he figured out how awkward it was that he was the only one aging in 10 years."interesting, but as you said it's just a faze, it'll blow by in a month or so."regina concluded with still thinking about it in her mind. That's when emma pinned her to the kitchen counter.

 

"Speaking of blowing…"emma said licking her lips slightly.

 

"Mm, finish your breakfast before you bring up sex please."regina said poking her nose.

 

"You're no fun."emma said as she sat down"also, I met this super hot redhead today...she's nothing compared to you, but i was wondering if we could see if she wants to be in our relationship? Not immediately of course we'd have to get to know her. But she seemed really nice"emma said slowly.

Little red, she was apart of her pact in the forest."ah you mean ruby, i like to call her little.red she's a nice girl, very rowdy, she knows when she needs to behave but i'm not sure she's the type.for committed relationships.

 

"Well, we'll never no if we don't try. Right? I want a big family regina didn't you say you wanted one too?"regina bit her lip slightly.

 

"Very well, go ahead, ask her to dinner tonight."regina said before kissing her. Cheek and walking off

 

"Where are you going?."emma asked tilting her head.

 

"I do have a job emma dearest."regina replied.

 

"Which would be a good excuse, if i didn't know your schedule...and you are off. For another 3 days."emma countered.

 

'God damn it why'd she have pay attention.'regina thought to herself."Right, well. I'm just going to clear my head and...think about this. Being the alpha of a pact is...very hard work."regina said slowly.

 

"Right, sorry i don't mean to put so much responsibility on you, but, i think rubies an omega.

 

"Thank you love. But i do need to get some air."

 

"Yeah totally no problem be back soon?"emma asked 

 

"Of course. I'm never leaving you again...don't worry."regina said as she closed the door. 

 

Emma smiled slightly."i know."she whispered." 

 

 

Regina arrived in her secret bunker sighing slightly grabbing a potion bottle and throwing it against the wall."FUCK!"she screamed, she didn't bank on emma wanting a pact, she never brought it up, she didn't want to pact with ruby...she was one of the strongest people.in story brooke.and even the forest so if her love resurfaced she'd break the curse, and maul her for what she did to belle…"oh my god, belle."regina realized she immediately began making a potion, she couldn't break the curse, the savior had to come for that. But she could give belle her memories back... 

 

She rushed to a secret bunker inside the sheriff's building that no one but her knew about. She wanted to keep her away from rumple...but in doing so she drove belle insane. And just left her there, because she thought belle was making her weak in her quest for vengeance, so she jailed her. 

 

 

Flashback enchanted forest.

 

"Your highness, you decided to come after all?"belle's father spoke.

(i don't know there names they aren't important xd for the sake simplicity belle's father will be named terrance, her mother julia, and of course prince adam. But they won't even be making more of a appearance than this chapter, also i know rumple is the one who helps them but i did say shit is different here.)

 

"stop asking ridiculous questions, i'm here so clearly i decided to show up you fool."regina replied with venom in her voice, causing the family to flinch slightly she despised wasting time."what do you want."

 

Julia stepped up slowly bowing"we… require assistance during our war, we promise no one will know it was you that helped us. I understand how kindness would tarnish your name… we can provide as much riches as you need

 

Regina raised a eyebrow she cared not for money...however, that woman next to the two of them...reeked of a terrified beta and she loved it."well...you could not afford my services in simple money… however, if you give me something else...you will have my armies full supports."she said gesturing to the young lady, the kind instantly stepped in front of her.

 

"You will NOT take.our daughter."

 

"Oh, well. Enjoy your war"regina said about to vanish that's when the woman pushed past her father.

 

"Do you promise to help my people?"the poor little girl could barely keep her voice together and regina found it delightful.

 

"Of course dear, I'm a woman of my word, if i get what i want...then you will too."she said with a smirk.

 

"I'll go."the girl was quite brave for a beta, she certainly had more balls than her father. 

 

"No belle you can't go with this evil witch."the king said with venom in his voice regina fake gasped as if her feelings were hurt.

 

"Belle, what a beautiful name. Now if there is to be no further interruptions, let us be off please.

 

"Why do you even need my daughter?"julie challenged.

 

"Why do most alpha's need a beta?"regina replied causing belle to tense up, till regina began laughing"oh relax darling i have beta's much more experienced than you i can use...i simply need a maid."regina replied with a small grin.

 

Belle literally couldn't hold back her sigh of relief, which regina found quite cute.

 

Regina allowed for 10 minutes of time with her family before she took belle.

 

She handed the kind a potion."its a poison potion darling, kills anyone...they can ingest it or you can throw it in a room, if this does not work, you do have half of my army at your disposal."she said before vanishing with belle.

 

Regina immediately put belle to work. She began by dusting the glass cups, while regina was sitting at her table filing her nails. She heard a small shatter and looked up, the poor girl was terrified.

"I um...i.. *gulp* i dropped the cup.. it was just so high and the step stool you gave me was too short and um, it's barely noticeable."she said stumbling over her words fiercely.

 

"Well it's just a cup."regina said shrugging. Belle bit her lip slightly. Taking a slight breath. Bowing gently. That's when regina noticed her hand.

 

"Show me your hand."regina said slowly.

 

"Oh um it's nothing to worry about, i just scratched it. It won't get in the way i promise."

 

"That's not what i asked, i asked you to show me your hand."regina replied slowly. Belle slowly extended her hand it was cut and has a pretty deep gash. 

 

Regina rubbed her finger over it and it healed itself slowly."you will return to your work tomorrow morning i will take you to your quarters." Belle rubbed her hand slowly she had no idea why she was being so nice, or gentle. It had to be some sort of sick game to her… after a while regina showed belle her room it was literally just a dungeon. No bed. Or anything

 

"This...is my room? Its so dark."belle said with her voice slightly trembling.

 

"Oh you're afraid of the dark? Good to know."regina said shoving her in the room.

 

"Wait please your majesty!"belle begged. But regina ignored her.

 

"Good night dear."regina said shutting the door with a slam that caused belle to jump as the room was covered in darkness.

 

Flash back end. 

 

Emma sighed as she waited for regina to come back she had no idea where regina was, she noticed something on regina's shelf.

 

"A cup? Why's it chipped. It must hold some sort of sentimental value"… but to who or what?

 

Meanwhile regina walked down to the basement of the sheriff department as she walked down regina leaned against a specific door. Staring at the potion in her hand she gently grabbed the door handle as quietly as she could. 

 

"Regina? I can smell you...you know...your spell never worked on me…"

 

"Shit." Regina breathed under her breath, that meant.that belle's love for regina was SO strong her memory could not be wiped.

 

Regina opened the door slowly. And there she was standing there she walked up to regina slowly and smacked regina, hard l her head turned to the side roughly"everyone is smacking.me lately."she was dreading a smack from ruby if she were to get her memories back. 

 

"You deserve worse."that actually hurt regina quite a bit.

 

"Belle."

 

"No, no my father was right about you. Everyone was, your a evil, heartless monster. And i can't fathom why i still love you."belle said with fury. 

 

"Belle."

 

"I Dont understand, how your revenge could mean more to you than your own pact…"

 

"BELLE!"regina yelled this time causing belle to jump slightly.

 

"I want to break the curse… i met a woman i think you'd like...her name is emma swan, and..if if wasn't for her, you'd still be locked up...i'd still be red with anger and hate.

 

Belle was taken aback slightly, someone other than her and ruby got thew to her? Without even Realising? This emma must be an amazing woman… to bring regina back to the woman belle knew she could be.

 

"Only the savior can break the curse."belle said slowly."but that's amazing...i can't believe you're actually trying to change."

 

"Wow, that's hurtful."regina said jokingly.

 

"You know what i meant."belle replied fast."tell me how she changed you "

 

"It's a. Long story…"

 

"Iv got.nothing but time gina…"regia sighed slightly and told belle about how she met her 12 years ago. 

 

"So you left her because you were afraid?"belle said slowly regina just looked down she didn't have an answer.

 

"Your so stupid sometimes...but your lucky you have people like me and emma…"belle said jokingly 

 

"Wish i could.say the same for ruby. She's gonna kill me.when she gets her memories back, and i mean that literally she said she'd maul me if o enacted the curse and she ever woke from it.

 

"Ruby had trust issues...you may struggle to regain her love gina...but if you truly love us you can Do it."belle said with a small smile.

 

Regina rubbed her face gently and pulled her into a deep kiss bull kissing back instantly, moaning onto it. Regina knew she should have asked emma before she did this but she also knew emma would love belle. So it'd work out. 

 

Belle gently pulled away"can we please get out of here.? I haven't moved in 28 years…"

 

Regina chuckled slightly and then it hit her...28 years. A woman was suppose to come.to storybrooke in 28 years ro break the curse it was emma's birthday a week ago and during that week it was 28 years since she enacted the curse….."emma is the savior…"regina said breathlessly. Belle taken aback

Once upon a time episode 2 beauty and the beast.

 

Ok chapter 2 done! Also i know normal people wouldn't still be in love with someone who loved them in a cell for 28 years but belle loved rumple after all the emotional abuse he put her through and always saw the good in everyone. So i think she's never stop loving regina...i can't wait to show their back stories too i completely revamped them as you can see, also ca. I please get some comments on tips for how to do omega verses?


End file.
